H moins 14
by Valhalle
Summary: La fin justifie les moyens...si tout le monde y trouve son compte.


Sombrer dans la démence pouvait avoir ses bons côtés. Aucune barrière sociale n'existe puisque tout le monde est égal face à la folie. Personne pour vous faire des reproches ou des remarques désobligeantes sur votre condition puisque vous êtes fou. Vous êtes libre de faire n'importe quoi ou bien dire des choses insensées sans pour autant choquer votre entourage. D'un autre côté, l'idée de se balader toute la journée en camisole était moins attrayante. En revanche, être shooté continuellement… _Ha ! Quel bonheur ! _Ne plus sentir la douleur et laisser le monde courir à sa perte en étant couché dans l'herbe à la recherche d'éventuels éléphants bleus taquinant le ciel. _Génial !_ Reprendre chaque soir sa dose pour continuer de croire que Disneyland est le monde réel. Et d'avoir pour unique préoccupation si c'est un infirmier ou une infirmière qui viendra vous doucher le matin. _Une infirmière !_

- House ! Vous m'entendez ?

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans l'hôpital que déjà Cuddy l'alpaguait. _Adieu douce rêverie_. Mais qu'avait-elle donc à hurler comme ça ? Il regarda sa montre. _9H30. _

- Vous avez donné rendez-vous à cinq personnes pour une unique consultation, dit-elle. Je vous avais demandé d'accroître votre rendement. Pas de faire de la médecine de groupe.

- Vous m'avez demandé de battre mon record de trois consultations par heure. C'est ce que je fais.

House aurait aimé se diriger vers les ascenseurs mais à contre cœur, il franchit la porte vitrée du rez-de-chaussée.

- Je n'ai pas fini !

Une faune bactérienne vivait impunément dans ce secteur. Tous ces gentils petits microbes tellement bien répertoriés se fichaient éperdument du grand docteur qui venait d'entrer. Et lui aussi se fichait d'eux. Ils étaient détectables et soignables trop rapidement. Chacun portait des noms à consonance latine ou grecque pour mieux effrayer les patients mais dès que l'on parlait d'angine ou de rhume, tout le monde se calmait. Il n'avait rien à faire dans ce service. Un homme de sa trempe était fait pour les cas du troisième ou quatrième étage de l'hôpital. De vrais malades atteints de maux que le commun des médecins était incapable de soigner. Un vrai challenge pour House.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine pour affronter sa matinée. Il hésita à demander à sa patronne. Mais qu'avait-elle donc à lui courir après ? Il faisait son boulot !

- Vous me devez plus de soixante heures de consultations ce mois-ci. Comment comptez-vous acquitter votre dette ?

House n'en n'avait aucune idée et à vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Si je couche avec vous, on efface l'ardoise ?

Elle continua de s'approcher de lui affichant un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Et nous sommes le trente. Soit vous remplissez votre contrat soit vous êtes d'astreinte…

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion avant d'ajouter

-… tout le mois prochain.

Il scruta son regard pour percevoir une quelconque moquerie. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle tourna les talons et afficha son joli postérieur devant ses yeux. Habituellement, il aurait fantasmé sur ses rondeurs charnelles mais étrangement, sa libido resta silencieuse. Désormais, c'était lui qui courrait après elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille.

- Très bien ! Vous êtes fâchée car hier soir vous avez passée une mauvaise soirée ? Vous avez encore navigué sur la toile à la recherche du futur géniteur de Cuddy junior et vous vous êtes tapée tous les ringards qui se font passer pour des jeunes, blonds, aux yeux bleus, sportifs et en manque d'amour ?

- House, vous ne m'aurez pas.

- Vu votre mine, vous avez dû tomber sur un vieux pervers qui devait avoir dans les soixante quinze… ou quatre vingt ans. Comment vous en êtes vous aperçue ?

- House, ça suffit.

- Il ne connaissait pas les expressions telle que _Mdr_ et _Lol, _c'est ça n'est ce pas? Ou alors, ce sont ses réponses qui tardaient à venir à cause de son arthrite ? S'amusa-t-il. Vous savez ce que l'on dit ? C'est dans les vieux pots…

Arrivée devant l'entrée de son bureau, elle se retourna.

- Il en avait quatorze, l'interrompit-elle.

House ne pu réprimer un sourire victorieux.

- _Xpdr_…Vous allez lui sortir le grand jeu ? Cuir et cravache ?

Il excellait dans ce genre de situation. Déstabiliser pour mieux se moquer. Il cherchait et trouvait les points faibles de ses interlocuteurs pour les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements. Puis il observait leur réaction pour connaître leur véritable nature et ainsi comparer avec la fausse qu'ils affichaient en public. Les différences étaient étonnantes ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Cuddy. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la déstabiliser ou ne serait ce que la voir détourner les yeux. Cette femme avait le pouvoir de lui tenir tête. Il arrivera bien un jour à faire tomber ce masque.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua-t-il, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer aux services sociaux. Mais si vous n'effacez pas ma dette… il se pourrait qu'ils reçoivent dans les jours à venir une lettre anonyme. Enfin… ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- Et moi je pourrais très bien vous balancer à l'ordre des médecins pour vos pratiques peu orthodoxes.

- C'est bas comme coup.

- House, j'ai du travail, souffla-t-elle. Et vos cinq patients vous attendent.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. _10H._

- Donnez-moi un chiffre.

La patience de Cuddy avait atteint ses limites. Il allait lui donner de quoi tomber dans la surprise.

- Par des lois physiques trop longues à expliquer, exposa-t-il, je ne peux pas faire entrer soixante heures dans ce mois qui finit dans exactement quatorze heures. Alors je vous demande combien de patients voulez vous que je traite ?

- Cinq par heure serait une bonne moyenne.

House fit un rapide calcul. C'était faisable.

- Ce qui nous donne soixante dix. Et vous me donnez un mois entier sans voir aucun pleurnichard ni aux urgences ni aux consultations si je réussis ? Marché conclu !

Laissant en plan sa supérieure, il claudiqua vaillamment jusqu'aux comptoirs des consultations pour ce saisir de toute la pile de dossiers en attente. Il allait certainement passer une sale journée mais il était prêt à se sacrifier pour s'offrir un mois de vacances.

- J'accepte vos conditions, lança Cuddy de loin. Mais vous vous débrouillez tout seul, House. Votre équipe et Wilson restent à l'étage.

Cette possibilité était donc à rayer de sa liste. Mais c'était encore faisable.

- Et j'allais oublier, poursuivit-elle avant de disparaître dans son bureau. Cinq fois soixante ne donne pas soixante dix. Je serais très impressionnée si vous arriviez à soigner trois cent personnes dans une journée. Bon courage, House.

Il sentit un aiguillon de douleur lui piquer la jambe. La décharge remonta doucement le long de son corps, électrisant tout sur son passage. Il serra sa canne. Il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. Il ne servait à rien de retourner la voir pour palabrer pendant des heures. Elle camperait sur ses positions et finirait par l'expulser de son bureau. Mais admettre la défaite était dur à avaler. Nettement plus dur que de déglutir le cachet se trouvant au fond de sa gorge. Lui, avait au moins le mérite de calmer provisoirement la douleur. Mais son ego ? Existait-il un remède pour soigner l'amour propre ?

_14H. _Le temps continuait de lui rappeler qu'il était pitoyablement lent. Il avait même sauté son repas pour gagner quelques personnes supplémentaires. Avec cette femme assise sur la table, il franchissait péniblement la barre des quarante consultations. Très loin du score des trois cent. House avait pourtant essayé toutes les combines pour accroître son rendement. Il commençait même les auscultations en salle d'attente mais les gens se plaignaient de ses méthodes peu conventionnelles. Il avait tenté de prendre plusieurs personnes en même temps mais elles refusaient de se déshabiller en présence d'autrui. Tous réclamaient un entretien privé pour prendre en considération leurs petits bobos. C'était comme d'aller à confesse ! Ils demandaient la rémission de leurs symptômes pour continuer à vivre en toute quiétude. Et House leur donnait l'absolution sous forme de cachets. Il détestait cette facilité.

- Je suis convaincue d'être enceinte, docteur. Depuis trois jours, je me lève avec la nausée.

- Vous savez qu'il existe des tests.

- Ils ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent. Je veux passer une échographie.

House en avait déjà raz le bol de l'écouter.

- Vous n'êtes pas enceinte ! Vous avez des problèmes gastriques ! Aimez-vous le jus de citron ?

La femme sursauta.

- Non. Mais j'adore le jus de pamplemousse.

- C'est pareil. Depuis que vous êtes entrée, votre ventre n'arrête pas de faire des gargouillis. Votre estomac doit être en surdose de suc gastrique. Je ne me risquerais même pas à mettre un doigt dans votre estomac de peur qu'il ne ressorte dévoré par votre acidité. Vous confondez aigreur avec nausée.

- Non ! Je suis enceinte, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il ouvrit quelques tiroirs pour mettre la main sur un test de PH. Il ne s'appliquait que pour les urines mais cette dame ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

- Ouvrez la bouche.

Il appliqua quelques secondes une tige de papier cartonnée sur sa langue. Le test tourna au marron.

- Regardez ! Vous avez du venin à la place de la salive.

- Je n'aime pas vos pratiques docteur ni le ton que vous employez. J'irais passer mon échographie dans un autre hôpital.

- Demandez leur également de vous faire une fibroscopie gastrique. Et de faire aussi quelques prélèvements sur votre paroi intestinale. Vous avez tout retenu ou vous préférez que je vous l'écrive ?

La femme s'empourpra de colère.

- Je ne suis pas prête à remettre les pieds dans votre hôpital, pesta-t-elle en réunissant ses affaires. Je ne vous salue pas docteur.

Elle claqua la porte avec une telle violence que l'onde de choc dû se faire sentir dans tout le rez-de-chaussée.

- Vipère !

House arrivait à saturation. Quatre heures de consultation et déjà il avait atteint son seuil de tolérance face à la bêtise. _Alors durant un mois !_ Il allait devenir dingue. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente tout en repensant à l'ignorance de cette femme. Elle croyait dur comme fer être enceinte. N'importe quel médecin aurait abondé dans son sens en lui passant une échographie. Mais lui… House s'arrêta net. _Abonder dans son sens_. Depuis le début, la solution était devant son nez ! L'idée était scabreuse mais pouvait marcher. Que risquait-il à l'essayer ? Tout au plus les foudres de sa supérieure. Rien que pour cela, il devait tenter l'expérience. Pris par l'excitation, il sonda l'assistance. Il repéra rapidement ce dont il avait besoin.

- Vous deux en salle d'examen.

Il pivota sur sa canne.

- Ainsi que vous trois.

Les cinq hommes pris au hasard furent étonnés d'être appelés en même temps.

- Dépêchez vous, s'énerva-t-il devant sa porte. Le temps presse.

House laissa passer le groupe devant lui avant de refermer la porte. Comme il n'y avait pas de place pour les faire tous asseoir, il prit le tabouret. Il marqua une pause, le temps de les regarder. Le silence les mit mal à l'aise. Il expira bruyamment. Il devait être clair et concis. Et faire preuve pour une fois de sérieux pour que son plan puisse fonctionner.

- Je suis le docteur House. Je suis responsable du service de virologie de cet hôpital.

Il mit sa canne entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur le pommeau en bois.

- Vous êtes virologue ? S'étonna le plus jeune du groupe.

- Ne m'interrompez pas, jeune homme. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'hôpital est plein à craquer. Le personnel s'agite dans tous les sens pour essayer de contenir tout débordement.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal.

- Non bien sûr… un virus ne se voit pas. Mais il se détecte. Celui-ci s'infiltre dans votre organisme en provoquant mal de gorge, toux, fièvre, manque d'appétit, constipation…

House s'adressa à l'homme qui venait de lui lancer la remarque. Le plus suspicieux.

- …Ainsi que des douleurs pectorales et dans le pire des cas, des troubles du sommeil.

L'inquiétude du début se transforma en panique. Tout le monde reconnut avoir au moins un symptôme énoncé dans cette liste.

- Nous allons tous mourir ?

- Calmez-vous ! Insista House. Nous savons comment le soigner.

Le soulagement s'afficha sur tous les visages. Il attendit que le silence revienne avant de poursuivre.

- Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est l'ampleur de l'épidémie.

- Pourquoi ne passez vous pas de flashs à la radio ?

- Vous voulez affoler la population ? répondit House.

- Ma femme travaille à la mairie, elle peut alerter le maire.

- Non ! Surtout pas !

House commençait à croire que son idée n'était pas aussi lumineuse que ça. Il avait l'impression de regarder un film catastrophe ou chacun, frappé subitement par un élan de solidarité, voulait sauver le monde.

- Tout ce que nous vous demandons, poursuivit House, c'est de nous envoyer toutes les personnes avec qui vous avez été en contact ces dernières quarante huit heures.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ce sera déjà pas mal. Il faut me les amener avant minuit.

House commença à prescrire à chacun une ordonnance.

- Avant minuit ?

Il pensait avoir en face de lui quatre angines et une rhino-pharyngite.

- Je m'envole cette nuit pour Washington. Deux nouveaux cas viennent d'être recensés. Nous avons peur qu'il s'agisse d'une pandémie. Alors avant de partir, j'aimerais traiter le plus de cas possible. J'espère atteindre les deux cent soixante avant minuit.

On frappa à la porte et Wilson apparut sur le seuil.

La situation se compliquait.

- House ? Tu peux me…

- Messieurs, le coupa-t-il, vous comprendrez qu'il est temps que l'on se quitte. Je dois m'entretenir avec mon confrère pour l'informer de l'évolution. Je compte sur vous.

Tour à tour, ils serrèrent chaleureusement la main de House en le remerciant d'exercer une si noble profession. Et par la même occasion le docteur Wilson eut droit aux mêmes éloges.

- Ces gens viennent de nous remercier ? S'interloqua Wilson. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils aiment peut être notre façon de les soigner.

- House, personne ne t'a jamais remercié ! Et là, cinq personnes viennent de le faire.

Rien ne servait de lui jouer la comédie. Wilson était un fin limier dur à berner.

- J'essaye de me sortir d'une impasse en faisant de la médecine préventive.

Wilson secoua la tête.

- Quelqu'un aurait osé te tendre un piège ?

House tiqua. Lui aussi était capable de voir lorsque quelque chose clochait.

- Tu as parlé avec Cuddy !

- Non !

- Menteur !

- Enfin… oui. J'ai parlé avec elle, hier soir.

House tomba de haut.

- Chez elle ? C'est toi le gamin de quatorze ans ?

- Elle m'a demandé mon avis sur ton manque d'intérêt pour les consultations courantes.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en avertir ! Explosa House. Elle est belle notre amitié ! Je te savais roublard mais pas à ce point. Poignarder les gens dans le dos est ta nouvelle spécialité ?

- Non !

- Tu es ici parce que tu as mauvaise conscience ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être rongé par le remord ? Ca gratte ou ça picote ?

- Arrête de pousser tout à l'extrême ! Tu extrapoles !

- Peut être. Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de vouloir me changer. Ce n'est pas en me collant aux consultations que j'aurais une plus haute estime de mon prochain.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- J'ai du boulot qui m'attend, dit-il en passant devant lui. Et à l'avenir, ne prends plus de décisions qui ne te concernent pas.

- House !

Wilson resta seul dans la salle d'examen. De l'amour à la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et de l'amitié à la haine ? Combien fallait-il de pas ? Wilson n'était pas encore arrivé à ce point mais il se posait de plus en plus souvent cette question.

23H. Les services tournaient en effectifs réduits. L'agitation de la journée faisait place à une accalmie, bien méritée pour les infirmières, qui plongeait l'hôpital dans une profonde torpeur. Tous les étages somnolaient, bercés par les bips des monitorings et par le bruit épars de quelques ronflements, bien à l'abri de l'agitation fourmillante du rez-de-chaussée.

Des secrétaires médicales avaient été appelées en renfort pour aider le personnel de garde. L'alerte avait été donnée sur les coups de vingt heures. Une vague inexpliquée de malades avaient demandé à être auscultés par le docteur House. Il avait tenu le discours de son scénario catastrophe à seulement cinq groupes. L'effet boule de neige avait fait le reste. Le hall n'était plus capable de contenir ce raz de marée humain. En toute sérénité, House leur avait demandé de se mettre en file indienne. Il avait donné trois paquets de post-it et un stylo au premier en demandant à chacun de marquer un chiffre. Le premier était le cent vingt deuxième. Il devait passer les post-it à celui de derrière qui serait le cent vingt troisième. Et ainsi de suite.

House était dans la salle d'examen numéro un. Il n'avait plus besoin de les écouter. En dix secondes, il diagnostiquait que leur état de santé était parfait. Il récupérait leur numéro et accueillait le suivant, attendant patiemment sur le seuil de la porte. Se jouer de tout le monde était plaisant. Mais à quel prix ? Il était proche de l'épuisement. Malgré une overdose de Vicodine, sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des électrochocs. Il ne savait plus comment la positionner pour modérer la douleur. Il n'était pas mécontent d'arriver à la fin. Il rêvait de prendre une douche et de se mettre au lit pour oublier l'une des pires journées de son existence.

Il sentit de l'agitation provenant du couloir. Une belle femme en tenue de soirée se frayait un chemin pour remonter la file jusqu'à lui.

- Mais que faites vous ?

Il était étonné que sa patronne ne soit pas venue le voir plus tôt. Il en déduisit qu'elle avait rencontré un nouveau prétendant. Non, pour un premier rendez-vous, elle n'aurait pas mis une robe longue. Il opta pour un dîner de bienfaisance. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'hôpital avait tardé à la déranger.

- Vous étiez encore dans les bras de votre jeune pubère ? Méfiez-vous, s'adressa-t-il à son patient. Si vous avez de jeunes mâles chez vous, cachez-les ! La grande chasseresse est en quête de chair tendre.

- House ! Il y a une file d'attente qui s'étend jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital ! Ils m'ont tous dit qu'ils venaient pour l'épidémie !

- Elle est sur le point d'être enrayée. Plus que… Vous portez quel numéro ? demanda-t-il à son faux malade.

- Deux cent quatre-vingt dix huit.

- Plus que deux malades, reprit-il, et l'épidémie sera éradiquée. Suivant !

- Vous essayez de me dire que vous avez fait trois cent consultations aujourd'hui ? Explosa-t-elle de rire. Tout ça pour gagner un mois ?

Il n'apprécia pas la moquerie. Elle lui renvoyait en pleine figure sa stupide obstination. Il passa les mains sur la gorge de sa patiente pour aussitôt lui demander de partir.

- C'est de votre faute. Suivant.

- Je ne vois qu'un seul fautif ici. Ce n'est pas moi qui répands une rumeur sur une fausse épidémie sous prétexte que je n'aime pas les consultations. Trouvez vous un autre bouc émissaire. Et renvoyez tous ces gens chez eux !

Une petite fille s'approcha en lui tendant son papier fluo. Son numéro sonnait les cloches de la victoire. Et pourtant, House eu le sentiment qu'il sonnait l'heure de la retraite.

- Rentre chez toi, dit-il sans l'ausculter. Tu es en bonne santé.

Il se leva de son tabouret. Il s'appuya longuement sur sa canne avant d'aller décrocher son cuir noir pour l'enfiler. Il récupéra son sac à dos et pris son casque. Il ne décocha aucun regard pour Cuddy avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous, hurla-t-il dans le hall. Fausse alerte ! Au grand dam de la médecine, vous êtes tous en pleine forme ! Enfin…pour le moment, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il traversa le parvis de l'hôpital en prenant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Il avait la sensation que sa tête était prise dans un étau et sa jambe coincée dans une clôture électrique. Quant à son ego, il n'allait guère mieux. Il s'approcha de son bolide orange en se demandant comment allait-il faire pour retirer la béquille. Il était incapable de la soutenir avec sa jambe droite ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il était prêt à se coucher à côté d'elle mais de se savoir proche de l'hôpital pouvait lui rappeler à quel point il avait été un sombre bonimenteur toute la journée. Et il ne l'avait compris que lorsque Cuddy lui en avait fait la remarque.

- Vous êtes fâché parce que je ne suis pas impressionnée par votre prestation ou bien parce que vous culpabilisez d'avoir utilisé toutes ces personnes à des fins personnelles ?

Il se délectait de voir les gens se dévoiler ou bien de trouver leurs petits secrets. Mais il ne supportait pas que les autres applique cette politique sur lui.

- Disons… que je suis surpris que mon meilleur pote n'ait que quatorze ans. Je le voyais plus âgé. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je récupère ma collection de pornos que je lui ai laissés.

- Vous faites allusion à Wilson ?

- Qui ça ?

- Je lui ai juste demandé son avis.

- La prochaine fois que vous avez besoin d'un avis, venez en discuter avec le principal intéressé.

- Savez vous au moins ce qu'il a répondu ?

C'est vrai que dans le feu de la colère, il n'avait pas posé la question. Il avait perçu la situation comme un acte de trahison.

- Que je devrais vous retirer des consultations, continua-t-elle. Et je le cite : « Il crée plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résout. Vous devriez le laisser dans son bureau et l'obliger à accepter plusieurs cas. Il est nettement meilleur. »

- J'aurais préféré la deuxième version : « Donnez lui une bonne leçon d'humanité. Enfermez le à vie dans la salle d'examen. »

- Vous auriez eu moins de scrupules ?

House sentit que sa prochaine remarque sonnerait fausse s'il continuait de plaisanter. Wilson avait dû s'entretenir à nouveau avec elle pour qu'elle insiste autant.

- C'est vrai que je l'ai un peu malmené, admit-il. Mais il s'en remettra.

- Jusqu'au jour où il en aura assez de supporter vos sautes d'humeurs. Vous devriez l'appeler.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous menti ce matin ? Au lieu de me dire que vous étiez avec lui hier soir ?

- Mais vous ne vouliez rien entendre ! Vous étiez comme un ouragan qui balaye tout sur son passage ! Et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

- Vous avez couché avec lui ?

Cuddy étouffa un sourire.

- Vous ne dites rien ? J'en déduis que vous l'avez fait ?

- Croyez ce que vous voulez House, mais je n'ai pas à répondre à ce genre de question.

- Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait sinon vous auriez pris votre petit air fautif.

- Rentrez chez vous. Vous avez une mine fatiguée.

- J'aimerai tellement, soupira-t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois sa moto. Vous sauriez enlever une béquille ?

Cuddy l'interrogea du regard.

- J'ai mal ! Expliqua-t-il.

- Très bien, percuta-t-elle. Je veux bien essayer ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Mettez vous à sa gauche, tenez la droite et enlevez la béquille.

Avec ce guidon affreusement bas, Cuddy eu toutes les peines du monde à redresser cet engin de plus de deux cent kilos. Elle réussit toute de même à la maintenir en équilibre. Elle tâtonna à plusieurs reprises avec ses chaussures à talon le dessous du carter pour finalement rabattre la béquille.

House admira le déhanchement. La tête dans le guidon et sa croupe relevée étaient une invitation au plaisir. Il prit le temps de passer en revue toutes ses formes. Il hésita à se mettre devant sa moto pour savoir si le décolleté était aussi intéressant que l'arrière. Sans aucun doute. House avait le privilège de se rincer l'œil ouvertement mais il espérait un jour pouvoir toucher cette sculpture aux courbes divines.

- House ! Que faites vous ?

- Il faut que j'aille au petit coin.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

La moto commençait à vaciller dangereusement. Il posa la main sur les omoplates de Cuddy pour s'aider à enfourcher son CBR.

- Je ferais chez moi, dit-il en libérant Cuddy. Merci pour le coup de main.

Elle déplissa sa robe mais ne toucha pas à sa coiffure.

- Je préférais quand vous veniez en voiture. Rentrez bien, House.

Il mit le contact mais quelque chose l'empêchait encore de partir. Il venait d'enfreindre toutes les règles déontologiques de la médecine et elle n'était pas furax contre lui. Il venait de faire croire à plus de deux cent cinquante personnes qu'une épidémie sévissait dans la région et elle le sermonnait uniquement sur les propos qu'il avait tenus à Wilson ? Il la savait tolérante pour toutes ses excentricités mais de là à ne lui faire aucune remontrance avait de quoi attiser sa curiosité. Il enclencha la première vitesse et longea le trottoir jusqu'à sa hauteur.

- Vous allez tenir votre promesse ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Sa présence commençait à l'excéder.

- Vous trouvez que les clauses ont été respectées ?

- Oui, j'ai réellement ausculté trois cent personnes. Les cinquante premières étaient malades et contagieuses. Par prévention, il était nécessaire que je voie toutes celles entrées à leur contact, se railla-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

- Et c'est pour cela que je vais tenir ma promesse. Vous avez demandé à faire passer au post-it cent cinquante deux, dit-elle en mimant des guillemets, une série d'examens. Il s'est avéré qu'elle souffre d'une tumeur carcinoïde. Dans six mois elle serait morte si vous ne l'aviez pas diagnostiquée à temps. Vous pouvez la remercier, House. C'est uniquement grâce à cette personne que vous travaillez encore ce soir dans mon hôpital car j'étais sur le point en arrivant soit de vous mettre mon poing sur la figure soit de vous virer pour vous êtes indûment moqué de ces gens. Et je ne parle même pas du personnel hospitalier que vous avez dérangé. Alors sachez que si j'accepte tous vos travers c'est uniquement parce que vous êtes un diagnosticien hors norme. Priez pour que vous le restiez éternellement.

Elle le planta sans un ultime bonsoir et remonta l'allée vers l'hôpital pour aider les infirmières à disperser une foule encore bien présente.

La moto démarra en trombe sur les consignes de son conducteur pour rejoindre l'artère principale de la ville. Elle franchit chaque intersection dans un vrombissement tonitruant obligeant son occupant à coller les jambes contre elle pour éviter la prise au vent. La douleur n'en fut que plus insupportable. Il accéléra.


End file.
